


Guilty Pleasures

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caught, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurities, KaraMel, Music, NSYNC - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training, secret, side sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Mon-El has an embarrassing secret passion,but Kara finds it adorable.





	Guilty Pleasures

It had been almost a year since Mon-El arrived on earth, five months since he started dating Kara and he’s never been happier; he was finally adjusting to the so called “earthly customs" he found out he preferred thriller and action movies, and he enjoyed pop and old rock. 

Yet.. he had a guilty pleasure and the blame was on Kara. 

  
After a dinner at her house, Kara put on a CD with old songs, while drying the dishes. One song that Mon-El found annoyingly catching was Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC, so he asked the title. The next day, he googled it and found other songs. 

  
Winn gave him an MP3, so he could listen to the songs he liked while training, and a lot of those songs were NSYNC, more than he would’ve admitted. 

  
One morning, he arrived at the DEO earlier than his usual, so he got in the training room to lift some weights and make his punches better. With the earphones in, Mon-El started humming the song lyrics, well, he thought he was just humming.

Kara knew she would’ve found her boyfriend in that room, but certainly not like that. 

  
The boy was making up moves and trying to look like one of them: Kara couldn’t stop laughing, when her boyfriend turned around, he let out a loud yell because he wasn’t expecting to see anyone.

  
“Kara? How long have you.. been there?” He scratched his neck and wiped his forehead with a towel. 

  
“Long enough to see-” she couldn’t even finish her sentence without bursting out in laughter “- uhm, when exactly did you become a NSYNC enthusiast?”

  
“Ehh, remember when you were singing Bye Bye Bye while doing the dishes? I don’t know- uhm, I googled that song and.. yeah… Oh Rao, this is embarrassing.”

  
“No, it’s not! It’s not!” Kara said putting her arms around his neck. “It’s very cute.” She gave him a quick kiss. 

  
“It’s hard to believe you when you just stopped laughing.”

  
“I wasn’t expecting it! But anyway! I have some great news!”

  
“What?”

  
“Alex asked me and you to join her and Maggie tonight, for a double date!” She squealed happily, but Mon-El was deeply confused. 

  
“Double date?”

  
Kara got all serious in a moment. “C'mon Mon-El, I love when you look like a lost space puppy but I already told you what a date is, and if it’s double that means that two couples are inv-”

  
“I know what it means, Kara.” He chuckled. “I’m just not sure that it is a good idea.”

  
“Why not?” Kara was very good at pouting. 

  
“Because.. I don’t know, I might not feel comfortable.” Kara sensed his insecurities in his low voice. 

  
“Mon-El, it’s just Alex and Maggie, we have been to the Alien Bar together thousands of times, it’s not different. You are worrying over nothing.”

  
“Okay” - he grabbed Kara’s hands - “but you gotta help me picking up a nice outfit.”

  
“Gosh, yes! This is gonna be so fun!” They hugged and mirrored each other’s smile. 

 

* * *

 

  
**That Night.**

Mon-El ended up wearing a lilac shirt under a dark jacket and black trousers, Kara wore a soft pink dress, that touched her knees.

“You look absolutely beautiful.”

  
“You aren’t too bad looking either.” They greeted each other with a kiss in front of the restaurant: the two girls were already waiting for them.

“Hi guys!” Maggie hugged them cheerfully before sitting down. “You look awesome!”

  
“Thanks, Maggie.” They answered at the same time. 

  
“How was your day?” 

  
“Tiring, even though no big deal happened today. But everyday is tiring for the NCPD, you know? But it’s nice to have this beautiful woman, to wait for me at the end of the day.”

  
Alex squeezed her hand and Kara and Mon-El looked at them in awe, before looking at each other. 

  
“You two are adorable. My day wasn’t much fun either, but I-”

  
The waiter’s arrival cut the girl off: after everyone ordered the food, Kara went back to her discourse. 

  
“I was saying, today I made an incredible discovery.”

  
“Kara, don’t-”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Please, it’s humiliating.”

  
“It’s not!”

  
Mon-El sighed knowing that he didn’t have a chance winning that argument.

“He loves NSYNC!”

  
Maggie and Alex had their eyes open wide, completely shocked. 

  
“No way!”

  
“You infected him too, huh?”

  
The three ladies started laughing, while the drinks arrived, and Mon-El was thankful for that.

  
He chugged his beer, even if it didn’t affect him, it was a nice distraction.

   
“I still remember when I found Kara smooching one of their posters, while listening to their first album. I wish I could’ve taken a picture.”

  
“Alex!”

  
Now it was Mon-El’s turn to laugh. 

  
“In the other room, I was blasting Blink 182. Gee, how did my parents handle completely different songs coming out our rooms every afternoon?”

  
“They probably wore earmuffs or something and hid them when we exited our rooms.”

The whole evening passed peacefully and gleefully, better than both of them expected: they talked about their completely different childhoods, favourite songs, favourite desserts, weird dreams and secrets.

“I had a great time.”

  
“See, I told you! We should do it again.”

  
“Definitely.. Hey, when you said that they looked adorable, you thought that they were cuter than us?”

  
Kara scoffed, “Of course.”

  
“You know you still get that crinkle when you lie, right?”

  
“I don’t have a crinkle!” She cried, crinkling her forehead. 

  
“I bet that they aren’t this cute when they argue.” Mon-El whispered softly, which made Kara giggle. 

  
“You’re right. But shhh, don’t tell Alex!”

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
